Sorrow, Pain, and Love
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Loral is just a normal teenager. Her life is good with her mother, brother and father. But things take another turn when her father dies, and her mother and brother are shot and killed. She is changed. And now she is living with the six legendary Ninja. What could happen next? Cole is not a ghost and Zane is not titanium. First in the SPL series.
1. Chapter 1 Sorrow

**In which season six does not happen.**

* * *

 **Loral's Pov.**

Today is the day. The day I will always remember like a sword, stabbing into my heart. And that will never be healed. There will always be a hole, an empty space. Today, is my father's funeral. That is why I am wearing black. I feel like I'll never want to wear another color again. All I am feeling today, is sorrow. My heart is broken. I may be taking this very hard, but my mother has still taken the hardest blow. She and my father had been married for twenty-one years. That is a long time. But still shorter than either of them would have hoped. My father died before his time. He got sick, and it just kept getting worse and worse. Nothing would make it better. Until just a few days ago, he died.

I walked out of my room with my head bent. My fifteen-year-old brother, Elijah, walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay sis. It'll all be over soon," he said. I pushed his hand off. "No, it's not okay. It never will be. This memory will linger on forever and ever. It won't go away," I said walking out to our car. My brother slowly followed me out. I buckled up beside my mother. She looked sad and depressed. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was tearstained. I felt her sorrow. Well, I tried, I don't think I am as heartbroken as she is. I don't think she'll be the same again. I sighed. _It WILL be over soon_. We arrived at the graveyard and stepped out of the car. I sighed again sadly. There were a lot of people at the funeral. My father was well known in Ninjago, he worked for Mr. Borg as his assistant. But who cares about being well known now. I listened to the preacher, and my spirit was lifted a little at the remembrance that my father was a Christian. But my spirit sank again when I remembered, that he would no longer be with us. Tears filled my eyes.

"Rest in peace, Jake Karson." I threw the flowers that were in my hand onto my father who was just lowered into the grave. I burst into tears and my mother wrapped her arms around me hugging me close. After the ceremony there was a lot of food, but I couldn't bring myself to eat any of it. I wasn't hungry.

*Time skip a few days later*

The past few days have been the same. I still wear black. I can't help it. I know I should eat, but I am just not hungry. My mom and brother walked into the room. "Loral, we are going to the store. Do you want to come?" she asked. I shook my head. "No. You can go. I'll just stay here," I answered. She sighed. "Loral you need to let this go, the past is the…" I stood up. "NO! I won't let it go! Just go and leave me alone." I start crying and my mother just shook her head and left.

*later*

I was watching the news when suddenly something came up. "There was a shooting at the Ninjago general store. Fifty people killed, thirty injured." They showed the pictures of the people who were killed. I screamed and looked closer at one of the pictures. "No, no! This cannot be happening! No, Mom! Lijey! No! No, no, why did you have to take them from me God!? First my father, now my mother and my brother! They were all I had!" I cried. I turned off the TV and stomped on the remote, breaking it. Tears ran down my face. I ran outside. It had just started raining. I didn't care. I ran down the street and turned to a back alley. I sat there crying and letting the rain pour on me. It was so cold.  
I was probably there for about an hour when I started to feel really cold. I shivered, then I cough. Then I went into a coughing fit. My vision started to blur, and I saw five men walk up to me. The last thing I heard was their voices saying, "We need to help her…"

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

We had just started heading back from dealing with a shooting, when we went past an alley, and there was a teenage girl, who looking like she was about to lose consciousness. We brought her here. Even when she was unconscious she looked like she was really upset about something. We laid her on a bed in the Bounty, and Nya is taking care of her. She's running a high fever. Poor girl. I wonder if she's okay. Suddenly Nya walked out of the room she was in. "Guys, she's awake now," she said. We walked into the room to see her.

"Where am I?" she asked in a horse tone. "You're on the Destiny's Bounty," I answered. She nodded. "So you guys are the Ninja. Right?" I surprised. Most girls when they found out that they were with the Ninja, in their home, they would start freaking out. Well, I am glad she's not. "Wow, most girls would be freaking out to be here," Kai said. She nodded.  
"And I normally would be. But…" Suddenly her facial expression changed greatly. She looked almost angry and sad. Then she stood up. "You are the Ninja! You could have saved my mother and my brother! You didn't even try! They wouldn't be dead now if you had saved them! You could have saved them!" She sat back down on the bed and started crying. "They were all taken from me. First my father dies of a sickness, the only a few days later my mother, and my brother are shot and killed! I have nothing now," she said crying into her arms, and coughing at the same time. I felt bad. Yes, we could have saved them, but I was so selfish. I was too busy with my own grief over my father, that I didn't want to go. I said I couldn't. I felt shameful.

"It-it was my fault. I-I was too absorbed in my own grief about my father's death, that I, didn't think how others would feel. I'm sorry you lost your family," I said sighing. She continued to cry. "Hey, you can stay with us. At least you would be safe from danger," I said. She lifted her tear stained face and nodded.

"And right now you need to get some sleep," Nya said. "Okay. I'm sorry to put you guys through all this trouble," she said. I smiled.

"No problem. It's what we do. Just get some rest," I said. She smiled slightly and nodded. Before she fell asleep she said, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Loral."

*scene skip*

I was sitting on my bed thinking. Loral. What a beautiful name. I just keep repeating it to myself. She is so pretty. Even, wearing soaking wet black, with dirty, dirty-blonde hair. And those eyes. They stare right into your soul. I was laying on my bed, but then I sat up. I walked out of my room and peaked into Loral's. She was laying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and then walked back out. I turned and suddenly bumped into Kai.

"What are you doing Kai?" I asked. Kai backed off. "Uh nothing. No worries Lloyd. Don't be so dramatic," he said and then turned around and ran off. _Huh, I wonder what that's all about. Oh well. Kai can be pretty weird sometimes._

* * *

 **I hope you liked this. Pls review.**

 **Lloyd: *walks in* Hey Lolo! (my nickname)**

 **Me: H-hey L-loyd. What are you doing here?**

 **Lloyd: Seeing what kind of horrible stuff you fans are writing about me.**

 **Me: O.O What? Why would I write something horrible about you? You're like the best ninja of all time! 3**

 **Lloyd: Um, thanks? I gotta go, Kai just texted me and he says I'm needed. Don't write anything weird.**

 **Me: I'll try not to! *when he's gone* He doesn't know how weird I am myself. Heh heh heh**


	2. Chapter 2 Love in Sorrow

**I am thinking of doing a Kai, Lloyd, Loral, love triangle. Does that sound good?**

* * *

 **Loral's Pov.**

I woke up in the morning, feeling hot, and cold at the same time. I had a slight headache but it didn't stop me from remembering where I was. I was on the bounty, the Ninja's bounty! Okay, no time to fangirl, I gotta get off this thing. I stood up and walked around. Okay I do have to look around some. I walked around first onto the deck. It was so cool! There was still some training equipment up and I walked over to examine it. There were beams, sticking out of the side, some with spikes, and some not. I spun it around once. I smiled. "Thanks for helping me guys," I whispered. I walked to the edge. Dang it! We're in the sky. I looked down. All I could see were pale grey clouds, and through them and little bit of green and brown. Only one thing to do. I went to the anchor and got ready to slowly climb down it. Just as I was about to get off, a felt a gentle but firm hand be put on my shoulder to stop me. I turned around, to have my eyes meet fire brown ones. It was Kai the fire ninja. I blushed and pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" his voice tingled my ears. In there was a sound of disappointment and questioning.  
"I have too. I uh, need to watch over the house," I lied. Really there was no reason. I just wanted to be alone by myself, to process everything. "Why? Isn't there nothing really, to go back to?" His words stung my heart at the remembrance that my family was dead. He hadn't meant to heart me, because I heard compassion in his voice. "I, I don't know," I answered, tears filling my eyes. Nothing to go back to, no one to turn to.  
"Stay with us. We can protect you. When you need help you can turn to us. Please stay," Kai said, in a pleading voice. I had to. I mean, I didn't really have a home. And I can't even drive yet. So this is my only shot at actually having a life. I looked into his eyes, trying to control my emotions.  
"Okay. I will stay with you and the Ninja. But just remember this. No one, can replace the family I have lost," I said firmly. He nodded. "I will remember that. But you need to stay inside. You still have a fever," he said in a worried tone. Suddenly a chill went through my body. Then I started shivering. Kai put his arm around me and brought me inside. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep again.

When I woke up it was bright and sunny. Nya walked over to me. "Hey there. Glad your awake. I am so happy that I'm not the only girl on the ship anymore!" She exclaimed and then gave me a sudden hug. She pulled away again. "Sorry. I got, a little ahead of myself. I'm just so happy that you're staying with us!" she said.

"I don't know how well I'll fit in here. I mean, I'm no ninja, and I don't have any elemental power," I said. She nodded. "You need that to fit in! I mean, I didn't have anything like that at first, though I didn't really fit in either, but now you have me so I'll make sure that you fit in!" she said all in one breath. I laughed at how much she was trying to make me feel welcome.

For the next few days I got to know the Ninja, Misako and Sensei Wu. They said they would teach me to be a ninja. I've gotten pretty close to them, Lloyd especially.

 **No Pov.**

It was ten o'clock at night. Loral lay in her bed, sound asleep, or so it looked. She was having nightmares. Nightmares which had haunted her dreams since she got here. Nightmares about her family. But she wasn't the only one who suffered from the loss of family.  
Lloyd still grieved over the loss of his father. Though he hid it well, and though he had tried not to let it bother him, his heart still ached. He had lost his father for so long, he had only just got him back. Then he lost him.

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

The Dream

 _I was standing in a wooded area, misty, green, dark menacing trees surrounding me on every side. There was a thick green fog about me. Then I heard a voice calling me. It was my father. "Dad! Dad where are you? Dad! Dad!" I called. I couldn't see him, but I could hear his voice calling me. I ran through the forest, trying to find where the voice was coming from. But I could see nothing. Finally I found him. I ran to him.  
"Dad!" I exclaimed and tried to hug him but my arms seeped right through. "D-dad? Why do I seep through you?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry Lloyd. This is a dream. But I needed to tell you. You will find peace," he said. Then he started to disappear, and he gasped, trying to get the last words out. "Was that all? Dad, don't go! I need you! Morro was right, I am weak, I need others."  
"Lloyd you aren't the only one with this power," he gasped. "There… is…another."  
"Who?" I asked. "No tell me, I don't want be alone! Father!" He disappeared._

End dream

I woke up shaking and breathing heavily. I felt cold and when I looked at myself in the mirror I was pale. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was just a dream. But what did my father mean by, there is another? Another with the same power as I? Another with energy? How could there be? I just need to go and sit be myself to think.  
I walked out of the room, and I heard a soft whimpering. Then I heard the sound of someone sitting up in bed, and then the creaking of the floor boards as someone left their room. I stood waiting for a minute, then I saw a shadow of someone pass over me and I heard a door open. I stepped out of my room. That was the sound of the door leading outside open. I walked to the door and peaked outside. Loral was there, leaning on the edge of the Bounty. I tiptoed out. I tapped on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Lloyd! Don't do that again! You scared me half to death!" she exclaimed. I laughed. "Sorry. Um, what are you doing out here?" I asked. She sighed. "I—I couldn't sleep," she answered. Then I guessed. "Nightmares?" She nodded. "How did you know?"  
"That's why I couldn't sleep. You wanna talk about it?" I asked. She nodded. "I was standing in this dark place. I couldn't tell where I was. Suddenly I closed my eyes and then when I opened them, my father, my mother, and my brother, were all standing in front of me. I ran to them tears beginning to fill my eyes. My family stopped me though. I told them that I wanted to come to them, and that I missed them, but they said, that they were no longer important in my life, and that I had a great potential in my life. They said I held great power and told me to stay with you, and I would learn to control it," she said. I nodded. I was beginning to have suspicions. "Then they started to disappear, and I tried to go to them, but my feet were stuck. Why did they have to be taken from me Lloyd?" She started crying then suddenly hugged me and started crying onto my shoulder. I put my arm around her and hugged her back.

"Don't cry Loral. Everything happens for a reason. If I hadn't been such a brat and opened the serpentine tombs, I wouldn't be where I am now," I said. She laughed a little. "You are right. Everything does happen for a reason. I mean, I wouldn't be here with you guys if they weren't…gone." She let out a small sob. I patted her back. "Hey. Don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry," I said. She nodded.  
"Okay I won't. Let's just go to bed. I will probably be able to hold in my emotions when I'm not tired," Loral said. I nodded. "Good night Loral," I said. She smiled and whipped the tears off her face. "Good night Lloyd."

I stayed out a little longer. It seemed like Loral and I, had a connection. I like her a lot. Maybe I should ask her out. But I don't know if she likes me or not. I guess there is only one way to find out.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that! Will Lloyd ask her out? Will she accept? Eeeeeh! I'm eve excited!**

 **Ninja: *walk in* What are you eeehing about?**

 **Me: Oh nothing, just my story it is so good!**

 **Kai: What is a fangirls definition of good?**

 **Me: Uhhh, I don't have an answer for that.**

 **Jay: Oh their definition of good, is BAD! Fangirls are crazy! They'll stalk you, take pictures of you when you aren't ready, and they write stuff that doesn't even make sense!**

 **Cole: And they will steal your cake!**

 **Lloyd: They aren't all bad. She writes pretty decent stuff.**

 **Zane: But it is not all decent. Have you even read fanfiction?**

 **Lloyd: Only glanced at it.**

 **Cole: You have no idea Lloyd.**

 **Me: Alright, alright, stop talking about how terrible we are! Jay, you know there is this thing called Jaya. It when people put you and Nya together…**

 **Jay: Okay fanfiction is great, and you fangirls who write that, are awesome!**

 **Me: Okay let's wrap it up!**

 **Cole: Make sure to read and review!**

 **Me: Bye everyone! LovetheLORD signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Date

**Kai's Pov.**

What am I thinking? I can already tell she likes Lloyd. But, there is always a chance. Her beautiful green eyes that seem to stare right into your soul, and her soft blonde hair… I continued to day dream for a long time, until a loud growl from my stomach made me come out of my day dreaming. I stood up from my seat and walked into the kitchen. It was Zane's turn to make dinner. (I am so glad because yesterday Cole made dinner D: Scary. I think it might have been alive)

"So Zane what's for dinner? I'm starving!" I exclaimed. "Well Loral is actually making it. She offered to make it, but she will not tell me what she is making. So I guess you are, out of luck?" he said. I sighed. I wonder how she cooks. We sat down at the table and she soon came in and served all of us.

"Thank you for making dinner Loral," Sensei said. She smiled and nodded. Jay frowned when he saw that there were vegetables. Jay doesn't exactly like that. He's such a kid. But when he tried them his face brightened. "What did you do to these!? They actually taste good!" he exclaimed. I tried it too.  
"Wow. You are really good at cooking. How did you do it?" I asked. She smirked. "I have a secret ingredient." "What is it?" "I can't tell you. It's a secret," she answered. I smiled. She is so amazing! I mean, she's nice, she's pretty and she can really cook! I just wish I had a chance…

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

After we ate dinner I walked up to Loral. "Uh hey Loral," I said nervously. "Yes?" she asked. "I was wondering if you would…" "Go on I'm listening." "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" I asked nervously. She smiled.

"Of course I would. Where do you wanna go and what time?" she asked. She, she said yes? She really said yes unless I'm imagining. "Uh, how about noon tomorrow at Mega Monster Amusement Park? Does that sound good?" I asked. I was so nervous that my face felt hot, and I was probably blushing bright red. She nodded.

"Yes, yes it does. See ya later Lloyd," Loral said and as she left she kissed my cheek. I really hope tomorrow goes well…

-Time skip-

Okay, okay just act natural. If it doesn't go well, it's not the end of the world. Bother! I am probably gonna say something stupid, and then she'll laugh at me. Oh why do I always have to worry? It is not the end of the world! Everything will go fine!  
I finally finished getting ready and walked to Loral's room and knocked on the door. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. "I'm almost ready," she answered. I waited a minute and then she came out, and it was the like the whole room started to glow. She was wearing a sparkling green and blue dress that went to her knees and she had a sliver necklace with an emerald in the middle. All I can say is… she looks like an angel.

"Well now I am ready. Are you?" she asked smiling. "Uh yeah. Let's go," I said. We walked off the Bounty and I got onto my motorcycle.

"A motorcycle huh?" she asked. I nodded. "Yep, I actually use this to go most everywhere," I answered. "Cool." I turned on the engine. "You might wanna hold onto me," I said. She nodded and rapped her arms around me tightly, and I blushed at her touch. I drove off and we soon reached Mega Monster Amusement Park. I parked my vehicle and hopped off.

"So watta ya wanna do first?" I asked. "I say we go to Ferris Wheel" she suggested. I nodded. "Kay, we'll go there first," Loral said. I smiled and grabbed her hand and we walked over to the feris wheel. We got in the line, which thankfully wasn't too long. We got on the feris wheel and it started going up.

 **Loral's Pov.**

"Wow. You can see everything up here! Hey look! There's the church I go to! And my bff's house! And, there's my house," I said sadly with a sigh. He hugged me. I felt my face grow hot as I blushed a little.

"Hey. It's okay. You'll see them again someday," he said. I sighed. "I know. I want to see them again, but yet I don't. They never listened to me. Whenever I was around, I always seemed like bad luck. And they didn't really love me. Only my brother did. He was the only real family I had. And now he's gone," I said tears filling her eyes. He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry Loral. Don't worry. You've got us to take care of you," I answered. She smiled. "Thanks Lloyd," I said. I suddenly pulled away from her and looked into my eyes. I blushed bright red as my bright green eyes met his golden green eyes.

"Um…Loral, I uh… was wondering if you would uh, like to be…girlfriend?" he asked, his face turning a bright shade of pink. I blushed even harder.

"Um what would you do if I said no?" I asked. I saw his fall and his head drooped. I playfully punched his shoulder and I laughed. "I'm just kidding! Yes, I will be your girlfriend. I would like that. I have actually had a crush on you for a while," I said.

"Then I guess it's official," Lloyd said. I smiled. "Yeah it is," I said. The Feris Wheal soon stopped, and we jumped off. We did a lot of other things today. We went on the roller coaster which I gotta admit was really scary, and then we got something to eat, and finally went for a walk in the park. Probably best day of my life.

 **No Pov.**

Loral and Lloyd finally got back to the Bounty after being gone for about two hours. Nya walked up to Loral.

"So how'd the date go?" she asked. Loral smiled. "It went great. Now I guess I am Lloyd's girlfriend," she said. Nya smiled. "That's great!" she exclaimed. Kai pouted.

"Yeah real great!" he exclaimed sarcastically. Loral looked at him strangely. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I think he's jealous," Nya said with a sigh. Loral raised her eyebrow. "Wait you mean he…?"  
"Yeah. He has a crush on you," she said. Loral lowered her eyes and her face turned red. "Oh I had no idea. But I am with Lloyd now. And I…I…I don't know what to say to that. Though it had seemed pretty obvious, I guess," she said.

"It's okay. No one can make you do what you don't want to do," Nya said. She smiled. "I know. I just don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings," she said. Nya nodded. "I understand."

"Thanks Nya. I'm glad you're here to help me though these things. When I hurt people, it's painful, to me, to know that I have caused them pain," Loral said.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. And you are loved here. By everyone. Even if you hurt someone a little bit. And Lloyd loves you especially," she said smiled. Loral smiled faintly.

"I know. I'm lucky to have you guys. Especially Lloyd," she said, glancing at Lloyd, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She smiled.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: Yes, so do I. :) Thanks.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks! And here's your update. Fangirls aren't bad. Not at all. Well...some are worse than others.**

 **MMM (guest): You'll have to wait and see. It seems like she has fallen for Lloyd.**

 **Netbug009: Yeah it did, but the first one was the introductory paragraph.**

 **Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEH! This is gonna be so exciting! Ha ha ha! Again, EEEEEEEEEEEEH!**

 **Lloyd: Uh, what are you gonna do?**

 **Me: Oh nothing nothing. Heh heh heeh...**

 **Kai: What the? Why are you laughing like that?**

 **Me: No reason. *whistles innocently***

 **Loral: *walks in* Hey. What are we talkin' about?**

 **Kai: Oh hi Loral. LovetheLord, was just talking about what horrible things she's gonna do to us. And don't worry Loral, I'll protect you! *jumps in front of Loral protectively***

 **Lloyd: Hey! She is mine! *tackles Kai***

 **Kai: *screams* Get him off of me! I was only kidding!**

 **Me: Break it up break it up! I do the tackling, you do the talking!**

 **Both: *stand, a little fear in their eyes***

 **Me: Okay, sorry Loral, you came in at the wrong time.**

 **Loral: It's okay, I live with them.**

 **Me: Okay time to end this. Bye everyone!**

 **Kai: Bye!**

 **Lloyd: See ya next time!**

 **Loral: Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble With Training

**No Pov.**

It had been about a week since Lloyd and Loral's first date, when Loral came running into the Bounty, with an excited look on her face. "Guys! Look! I just got excepted for being a nurse at the Ninjago hospital. Now I can finally do something good, rather than causing bad luck for people," she said. Lloyd hugged her.

"That's great Loral! But why do you need a job? You're living with us now," he said.

"Well I felt like I needed to do something for guys. You've been taking care of me, and paying for one other person, I thought I should pay you back. And while being a nurse, I'm not just helping you, but other people as well," she answered.

"That's good. Hey, I was wondering Loral, if you wanted to train. Y'know, like to become a ninja. I could train you," Kai said. Loral smiled.

"You'd actually do that?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. "Sure. What are friend's for?" he said.

"Thanks! I have actually been meaning to ask if you could train me… But I kept forgetting," she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. C'mon. Let's go out and do some training. And you might wanna change into something different," he said. She laughed as she looked down at her white work cloths.  
"Yeah. I better do that," she said and ran off into her room to change, as Kai went out onto the deck and put up all the training equipment.

 **Kai's Pov.**

I stood looking off the Bounty, rested my chin in my hands while waiting for Loral to come out. I finally heard her soft steps and turned around. "So you ready for whoa…!" I trailed off. It was like, the sun was shining right on her. She was wearing a yellow tank-top that went about five inches above her knees with a blue belt rapped around her waist, and she had on yellow tights and blue shoes. I shook myself out of my daze.

"What do you think? I designed this myself," she said. "You look nice. Really nice," I said still in a half daze. She laughed. "Thank you. Now are we ready?"

"Uh yeah. I guess we can start with something easy. Like, you can practice getting up your durability and strength by using the punching bag," I said. She nodded.

"Kay," Loral said and walked over to the punching bag. She actually did pretty well for a teenage girl who has never done this stuff. She did it for an extra-long time, and she finally sat down absolutely exhausted. "So…how did I…do?" she asked huffing and puffing.

"You did great! Better than I thought you would!" I exclaimed. "Better than you thought I would?" "I mean ya know, for a beginner, and you are a girl so uh…" she laughed.

"Ha ha! I'm not offended. I was just messing with you. Anything else?" she asked. I thought for a minute.

"I know something… Here attack me. I'm gonna show you, the art of the silent fist," I said smirking. "The art of what?" Loral asked. "The art of the silent fist. It's to fight without fighting. Something, Garmadon taught us," I said with a sigh. "We really miss him."

"Was Garmadon Lloyd's father? Is that what he was talking about? Losing his father?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, but ya know we should probably get to training now," I said quickly, trying to get off the subject of 'Lloyd'. She raised an eyebrow, as I could tell she was slightly confused at my sudden outburst.

"Um, okay…" she answered. I stood in front of her. "Okay now attack me," I said. She laughed. "Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you," she said jokingly. "Oh, I don't think you can," I said smirking. She jumped at me but I turned to the side and she flew into the pole. "Ow," she said rubbing her head. She immediately stood up and tried to kick me, but I ducked, causing her to lose balance and fall over. I dodged her many other times with her hitting the ground, banging into the wall or other things. Hope I'm not hurting her…

She lunged at me and tried to punch me but I leaned back and she went right over me, banging into the wall and falling on the ground. Then she stood up and dusted herself off and gave me a death stare. Her green eyes were now like fiery green flames.

"Uh Loral, are you okay?" I asked a little nervous. "You're not gonna live to see tomorrow!" she shouted her voice deepening angrily. "Uh… should I run?" She started chasing me round and round the Bounty, her trying to strangle me, and me screaming for the guys to come help. She finally tackled me just as they came in.

"Guys get the she beast off of me!" I cried. Lloyd came over and pulled her off of me, and held her back. "Let me at him! He deserves it!" she yelled.

"No I don't!" I said Jay helping me up. "Kai what did you do to her?" Lloyd asked me angrily, still holding Loral back, yet as it seemed away from me.

"I didn't do anything! I was teaching her the art of the silent fist and then she just exploded!" I exclaimed.

"I thought we agreed only I would be teaching that? Did you ever think that you could hurt her?" he said. I lowered my eyes.

"Sorry Lloyd. I didn't mean it," I said starting to feel ashamed of myself. "Um Kai I am sorry to, I overreacted," Loral said. I sighed. "Thank you!" I answered.

"But Loral he could have hurt you!" he said. "But Lloyd, he didn't. Now you're overreacting. He was just trying to help me that's all 'kay?" she said.

"Fine. But from now on Kai, you stay away from her," Lloyd said and then walked away. I sighed. Now my chance of ever getting her has lessened.

 **Loral's Pov.**

"Lloyd do you think you were a little harsh on Kai? I mean he was trying to help me out ya know," Loral said. Lloyd crossed his arms.

"He wasn't just trying to help you Loral. I know what he's up to. We both know he likes you. But you're my girlfriend, not his. I don't want him to touch you," he said. Loral winced. She turned her back to Lloyd.

"Um, Lloyd, I'm sorry I have to go I just…" And without another word she left the room, with Lloyd standing alone. Loral walked out onto the deck of the Bounty and jumped off since the Bounty was parked on the ground. She walked off alone into the woods not looking back to the Bounty. She walked on past the trees, until she finally couldn't see the Bounty anymore.

"Sometimes I hate my life," she whispered to herself. "Wherever I go, something always goes wrong. Why does there have to be this stupid love triangle anyway? Do they not realize that they are hurting me, when they hurt each other? I don't want anyone to fight over me! I just wanna be myself, and not have that problem," she said to herself. "I just wish I had someone who could understand me. I guess I could try talking to Nya. But I don't know if she would understand. I just have to get back without Lloyd or Kai knowing." She stood up and ran back to the Bounty, hoping Nya would know what to do.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: I know! I ship Lloyd and Loral more, and I have their ship name to, which is Loyal. And it's okay I understood. XD**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I know! I was thinking of just that. I wanted something good to happen. Yay! Lloyd's got a girlfriend now! But will their relationship stick?**

 **Kaicecream: Btw love that fanfic. Thanks, I will.**

 **Me: *sneaks in* *voice goes down to a whisper* Okay maybe I can do this without the Ninja interrupting.**

 **Ninja: We heard you!**

 **Me: Oh come on! Do you guys have super sonic hearing or something?**

 **Jay: I don't know. You wrote this.**

 **Me: Oh whatever. This is not gonna be as long as the last one though!**

 **Zane: That statement is irrelevant. You do not really know how long this author's note will be.**

 **Me: I can end it whenever I want! See look! read and review everyone! Bye!**

 **Ninja: Wait we didn't get too...!**


	5. Chapter 5 Distress

**Nya's Pov.**

I was working on a few modifications to the training robot when Loral came running to me, looking pretty distressed. "Nya you need to help me. I don't want this! I wanna be with who I wanna be with and I don't want other people controlling my life!" she said all in one breath. I put down my tools and took off my gloves as I faced her.

"Loral slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying. Explain, but this time, slower," I said. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know what to do Nya. I never asked to be a part of this. I've gotten trapped in a love triangle and can't get out. I don't want someone trying to control my life, and trying to make me do things I don't want to do. Kai and Lloyd are fighting over me. Lloyd think s I am his, and Kai wants me to be his. You probably wouldn't understand, I mean you and Jay are…" I cut her off.

"Loral calm down! Yes, I understand perfectly well. You see about a year ago in New Ninjago City, I went on this perfect match thing, (never believe those) and it said Cole was my perfect match, even though I was really sure it would be Jay. Then after I thought about it, I started to realize that I liked both ay and Cole. I didn't know who to choose! They were both fighting over me like wild dogs. Eventually, I got tired of them both. But then Jay showed me that he really loved me, and I started liking him again. And now we're back together," I explained.

"Wow. That's a lot to go through. But how do I choose? I like them both, but I don't know who I love. What do I do?" she asked her green eyes, sparkling with held back tears. I gave her a hug.  
"Just give it some time. It'll show," I said. "You've been through a lot lately. Just get some rest."  
"Thanks for everything Nya," she said and walked outside, and I heard the door close slowly behind her.  
I started to think. Poor Loral. She's been through so much! Taking care of her father, then his death, then her mother and brother getting shot and killed, now this love triangle between her Lloyd and my brother. Sometimes I am ashamed of the way Kai acts. Though it seems like he never even knows when he is hurting someone. He is so hot-headed, yet he can be so kind. I ust wish I could help Loral more…

 **Loral's Pov.**

(Song coming soon. You have been warned)

I sighed. Why is life so hard? You often wonder why troubles are put into your life. Or maybe it's the other way around. Maybe you are put into the troubles. Either way, being a teen is no roller coaster. I stood up. And don't think I am weird, I am not the only one who does this.  
" _My life is just so hard,  
and with death, it has been scarred!  
I thought life would be full of bliss,  
Seems like I stepped right into this.  
I can't make it go away,  
It seems it's here to stay!  
From the start, I was done!  
Can't wait for it to be done!  
Oh! It's drivin' me mad!  
Oh! When it's gone, I'll be glad.  
Sometimes I just wanna run away,  
But no! I'm here to stay.  
It'll all be gone one day  
So I'll face my fears, without delay!  
It'll be over soon.  
It'll be over soon.  
It'll be, o—ver soo—n!_"  
(I mad that song. I know, it sucks)

I sat down, to overwhelmed to think. I just wish this would end! I took a deep breath. I need to calm down. At some point it WILL be over. I stood up and walked over to the side of the Bounty and looked across the beach to the vast never-ending ocean. I was finally feeling relaxed when my phone started buzzing. I stuck my hand in my pocket as hot tears started filling my eyes from annoyance and anger. Haven't I had a long enough day already? I looked at the number. My boss' number. I must be needed.  
I answered it. "Hello?" from the other side I heard, "Hello is this Loral Karson?" "Yes it is I," I answered. "You're needed here. I girl got into a car accident and we need you to make sure nothing happens to her. You need to get here as soon as possible." "Okay, I will be there soon." Then I hung up. I need something fast. Ugh. And there might be traffic.

I walked inside where everyone was busy doing their own thing. I tried to sneak by them but Lloyd saw me and got up. Ugh! "Hey Loral where were you? You ran off and I couldn't find you," he said. I sighed.

"I—I Just needed some air. I need a ride Lloyd. I just got a call from my boss, and I am needed. Car accident," I said. He smiled. "Sure, I'll give you a ride," Lloyd said.  
"Thanks," I said. We ran outside and Lloyd made his energy dragon and I hopped up on top. I grabbed onto his back and he flew up high into the air. I tried not to scream. I don't do too good with heights.

"Um, Lloyd this is…high. I don't do that well with heights," I said nervously. "Oh sorry. I hope you're okay with speed," he said. I nodded. "I love speed, just not heights. And we need to get there fast," I answered. He nodded and sped up his dragon and we soon arrived at the hospital. He made the dragon disappear and I ran to the hospital door.

"I'll see you sometime later, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I call you when I'm ready for you to pick me up. Bye!" I said. "Bye Loral. See you later!" Lloyd exclaimed and got back onto his energy dragon and flew away. I went inside and signed in.

"Which room?" I asked. "Room 37," the lady answered. I nodded and went into room 37, and put on my name tag. I had done an online nurse school after I got out of school, which I got out of early because I went up two grades higher in my school. But I am just an assistant nurse, so not fully a nurse. What I do is help with getting things for the surgeon, or calling for someone when things start going wrong. And if the patient start panicking I try to calm them while calling the doctor. I hope that maybe I'll be able to help people more later on.

"So what is it today?" I asked. "Sixteen-year-old girl. Car accident. She's over here," Kacey (nurse I usually will help out) said to me, gesturing over to a bed. I walked over. She was only a little younger than me. She had red hair, and I couldn't see what color her eyes were because they were closed. She looked pretty beat up. She had a small gash and bruise on her forehead, and there was a rip in her shirt, where it was a darker color around it. Blood. Poor girl. I pulled up the shirt to see a large puncture wound. I winced at the sight.

"What happened?" I asked. "She was driving to her work when a drunk driver drove out in front of her and rammed her pretty hard. He died though. She's lucky to still be alive. But we better get to work," she said, and went to go get the surgeon. Suddenly the girl stirred and moaned. I ran to her side.

"What, where am I? What happened?" she asked. Then she gasped. "It hurts!" she exclaimed. I stroked her hair. "It'll be all right. They're gonna operate on you soon, but you won't feel a thing. Everything's gonna be fine. Just don't panic," I said quietly. She let a long slow and shaky sigh.

"O—kay," she said. Then she looked up at me. "Y—you l—look like you are m—my age," she said. I nodded. "Seventeen. Got out of school early," I said while still stroking her hair. She tried to smile, but it just caused the tears she was holding in to fall out.

"C-cool," she answered shortly. Soon the Kacey came in with the surgeon. "Okay we're gonna put you under and then we're gonna operate, 'kay?" she said. The girl nodded. I could tell she was scared. I don't blame her. I would be too. The anesthesiologist got ready, and he stuck a little needle in her arm, and put a mask on her face. I watched carefully as he put her under. As soon as she was asleep, he started cleaning the wound. I'm lucky I'm not too sensitive to blood. It is hard watching this, but it's interesting.

"Loral, watch her heart rate. We wanna be sure she doesn't flat line," Kacey said. I nodded, and watched her blood pressure, breathing, and heart rate. I would keep careful eye on her heart rate, and I couple of times look at her blood pressure and breathing. Suddenly her blood pressure started going down, and I watched it seeing if would go up but it didn't and I almost panicked.

"Her blood pressure is rapidly going down!" I said, then I turned to her heart rate and she was flat lining! No! "No, no, no! She's flat lining! She's flat lining!" I said starting to panic. Get it together Loral! You are in a place full of professional doctors. It'll be fine. Right? They started working quickly trying to get her heart back to pumping and her blood pressure up. Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeep!

"Wha…No! She, she flat lined! Kacey bring her back!" I said tears filling my eyes. This can't be happening! I can't witness another death! No! She took off her procedure mask.

"She's gone. We can't get her back now," she said. "She, she, she's dead?" "Yes Loral. When you're a nurse, you're going to witness a lot of deaths," she said. "I—I know," I said. I already have witnessed a lot. Witnessed two, and known four to die. "You can go home now." I nodded and took off my name tag, and walked out, setting it on the desk. I walked outside.

I took out my phone and dialed Lloyd's number. "Hey Loral! You ready for me to pick you up?" he asked. I sighed into the phone. "Is something wrong Loral? Did something happen?"  
"Lloyd I won't need you to pick me up. I'll just walk. I need the exercise anyway," I said quietly.  
"Oh, okay. Bye then," he said. I hung up. I sighed heavily, and walked the rest of the way home.

I arrived at the Bounty, sighing heavily as I opened the door. I still had tears in my eyes from seeing it, and I had my head bent. Nya walked up to me. "Loral, what's wrong? You look pretty sad," she said. I instantly broke down and cried into Nya. "I can't take it anymore! It's too much!" I said. Why does this keep happening to me?

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

As soon as Loral walked in I knew something was wrong. Then as soon as Nya asked, she started crying onto her and said, "I can't take it anymore! It's too much!" Nya hugged her tightly. I ran over to her, and hugged her.

"Hey what's wrong? What happened?" I said quietly. She took a deep breath. "I was supposed to be watching the girl's heartrate, blood pressure, and breathing. Her blood pressure was going down, and I paid too much attention to that. When I looked at her heart rate, she was flat lining. I didn't tell them in time. She's dead now and it's all my fault. Now her whole family has to deal with MY mistake," she said crying.

"It's not your fault Loral. It could have happened to anyone," I said. "But it happened to me. Not to anyone else. ME. Things like this just keep happening. It's like I'm just a token of bad luck. Nothing good ever happens where I go," she said.  
"That's not true. Just you being here is good luck. Don't push yourself so hard Loral. We all love you. You're a wonderful girl Loral," I said. She smiled. Then she looked down and I heard in a mumbled voice that she probably didn't mean for me to hear, "Sometimes it feels like you're lying..." I sighed. Sometimes it feels like she doesn't love me…

"Why don't you just get some rest. It's late and you've had a long day," I said. She nodded. "Okay. Thanks for being there for me Lloyd," she and kissed me on the cheek as she headed to her room. I sighed. I wanna do something for her but what?

*next day*

I walked up to Loral's door to check on her. "Hey Loral, it's Lloyd. Can I come in?" I asked. I heard a faint uh-huh and I opened the door. "How are you doing?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm fine," she said. "Is there anything I could do?" I asked. "Well…tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday…" she started. I jumped up. "Tomorrow's your birthday!?" I exclaimed. She nodded. "Yeah. Usually I would invite my friends, but I guess you guys being here is good enough," Loral said.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a good time anyway. Uh look, I have something that uh, needs to be done. See ya later," I said. I stood up and walked out quickly. Zane was cooking lunch, and all the guys were crowding around him begging him to give them some early. Nya's probably working on something…

"Hey guys I need to talk to all of you. And where's Nya? She needs to be here too," I said.

"She's working on constructing a house for us, since we kinda live on a vehicle. Isn't she so great?" he said dreamily. "Whatever Jay. I asked where she was not what she was doing," I said. "Oh yeah right. Heh heh heh. She's outside," he said. I walked out to hear Kai saying…  
"Wow he's pretty up-tight about something." I just continued to walk and saw Nya talking on the phone.

"No, I need stone! Real stone not cement! Yes I want it here. You know why don't you just come here and talk this over? What do you mean you can't come here? You come here, or I'll personally come there and destroy your little building company. Oh yeah sure and you can't come here. Alright that's it, I am NOT working with you anymore. I'll find a different building company." She immediately hung up. "Ugh this is so stressful!" she exclaimed. Then she saw me and blushed bright red.  
"You saw that whole thing didn't you?" she said walking up to me. I nodded and tried not to laugh. "Yes I did. You having trouble with finding a good reliable company?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. It's a working progress. Did you want to talk me?" Nya asked. "Yeah. C'mon inside, I have to talk to you and the guys," I said. Nya nodded and walked inside with me, and we walked into the kitchen since Zane was still making lunch.

"So what'd you wanna tell us Lloyd?" Cole asked. "It's abuot Loral," I started. "What happened? Is she okay?" Kai asked quickly. "N, nothing, she's fine. Just, tomorrow's her birthday. Of course she knows, but I wanted to give her a surprise party. She thinks I'm the only one who knows," I said.

"How old is she turning?" Nya asked. "Eighteen," I answered. "That's awesome! We need to get everything ready! We need to buy gifts, make a cake, get decorations… This is so exciting! Boy having another girl around here is so much fun!" Nya exclaimed. I smiled.

"We should get ready after lunch. But don't anyone tell her," I said. They nodded. "Agreed," they said together.

* * *

 **Aw poor Loral! So much is happening to her!  
This is so exciting! Loral's birthday is the next day! Let's hope everything goes well!  
**

 **Reviews**

 **Olaflover: Thanks. Yes, no idea. Poor girl. Yes, I thought it was too.**

 **Jayfan67: Yes she does. And she is. Thanks.**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: Thank you. :)**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Yeah...probably should get that checked out. :)**

 **Me: Well! That was a good chapter if I do say myself.**

 **Loral: Seriously? You killed someone!**

 **Me: A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.**

 **Lloyd: Please don't make us ruin her b day. That'd be awful!**

 **Me: *laughs evilly* You don't know what you have brought upon yourself.**

 **Lloyd: Oh boy...**

 **Me: Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Preparing

**Nya's Pov.**

*takes place after lunch *

"So what's the plan?" I asked. We were discussing who was to do what or get what for Loral's party tomorrow.  
"We're gonna split up and each help each other get different things. Cole and Jay, you guys are in charge of getting the decorations, like balloons, streamers, etcetera. Zane, you and Kai get the food and cake stuff. Nya, you are in charge of inviting people. Like her best friends. And I will be the one keeping her away while you guys are getting the stuff, and I will have the same job tomorrow. Everyone got it?" he asked. "Got it," we all answered. Okay how do I call her friends? Ah! I'll ask her, if I can use her phone! Perfect. I walked to Loral's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came from inside. I opened the door and walked in. "Hey Loral, can I borrow your phone?" I asked. She nodded. "Sure," she answered and grabbed her phone handing it to me. "Oh, and I have a question. What were your best friends' names?" I asked.

"Jessica, Michelle, and Rosebella. Why do you ask?" she asked me slightly suspicious. "Eh, just wondering. See ya later Loral," I said and hurried out. I started looking through her contacts and found Michelle. I clicked her number and waited for her to pick up. Finally she picked up.

"Is this Loral?" she asked. "No this is Nya Smith," I answered. I heard a gasp. "Nya Smith?! Like Nya Smith the Water Nina, sister to Kai Smith?!" she exclaimed. I laughed. "Yes the one and only," I answered. "Uh just one question why do you have Loral's phone?" she asked.  
"Well she's living with us." "Living with you!?" "Yes. She's Lloyd's girlfriend." "What!? That's so cool! Can I talk to her?" "Um well the reason I called you is because tomorrow is Loral's eighteenth birthday, and she hasn't been having a good past few days. We're going to try and give her the best party ever. So will you come?"  
"Yes, of course I will! What time?"  
"One pm."  
"Okay see ya'll then!" she said. "Kay. I'll text you the directions." Then I hung up. As soon as I texted her it was time to call Jessica… I clicked her name and waited for her to pick up. She didn't at first so I called her again and she picked up this time. "Hello? Is this Loral?" she asked.  
"No it's Nya Smith," I answered. "Oh cool! Like Nya the water ninja?" she asked. "Yep that's me. Hey I was wondering if you could come over because tomorrow is Loral's eighteenth birthday," I said.

"Yeah I'll come. Just text me the address," she said. "I will. See you tomorrow," I said. I hung up and texted her the address. Okay time to call Rosetta. I dialed her number.

"Hello?" I asked when she picked up. "Sorry you have the wrong number, this is uh, Bob from a county," a sorta deep weird sounding voice answered. "Oh uh sorry I was trying to call…" Then there was laughing and snorting.  
"Just kidding! I hope. By the way is this Loral, because if it is your voice really changed…"  
"No I'm not Loral, I am Nya Smith. Yes, Kai's brother, living with the Ninja, yatta yatta yatta. Anyway, I will give you our address if you can come to her party tomorrow. It's her eighteenth birthday," I said. There was a gasp.

"Oh of course I will! Wait she is older than me I had no idea…" Then she hung up. I texted her the address and turned it off. Bother this could be a long day… Well it looks like my work here is done. I went into Loral's room and gave her, her phone back. "Here's your phone Loral," I said. She nodded. "Okay, thanks," she said. "Who were you calling?" she asked. I stopped in my tracks.

"Uh…A few friends…" I answered slowly. Then as I walked out I whispered. "Or soon to be friends."

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

I walked to Loral's room right after Nya had given her, her phone back. I knocked on the door quickly. I heard footsteps and the doorknob turned slowly. "Oh hi Lloyd. What is it?" she asked.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for the day, you know, just the two of us," I said. She smiled.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" she asked. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise," I said smirking. She nodded.

"If you say so. I'll be ready in a minute," Loral said and closed the door again. I smiled. Okay part two of the plan is done. Distract Loral. Now I'm gonna go get ready to take her to the park…

-time skip-

"Okay Loral you can open your eyes," I said smiling. She opened her eyes and blinked for a second. Then she looked around with her eyes wide opened in surprise. I had set up a picnic next to one of ninjago's most beautiful waterfalls.  
"Oh it's beautiful Lloyd! You did all this for me? You are amazing!" she said and hugged me. I smiled. I hugged her back.

"Yes I did. And yes I am. Why wouldn't I do this for you? You are the most amazing person I know," I said. "From what I heard this is the most beautiful waterfall in Ninjago," I said. She nodded.

"It really is. I love God's creation. It's so beautiful. It always seems to make me feel happy and peaceful inside. Thanks bringing me here," she said as we sat down. It was the most wonderful picnic ever! And the whole time we were the only ones there! I guess not enough people enjoy nature… Loral's right, it does make you feel peaceful.  
A couple minutes after we had eaten, I stood up and smirked. "Hey Loral, I had an idea…" I said. She stood up.

"What?" she asked. I got closer to her. "Well uh…this!" And I pushed her into the water. She screamed and came up and shook her head to get the water out of her eyes. "Lloyd! What was that for!?" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"Sorry. It was just so tempting," I said walking over and grabbing her hand. "Thanks for the…REVENGE!" she yelled and pulled me in with her. "What the? That's no fair! I was helping you out!" I said and crossed my arms. She laughed.

"Yeah, and you were also helping me get soaked in my brand new cloths. That's wonderful. What a wonderful way to treat your girlfriend!" she said in fake anger though at the time I didn't know it was fake.

"Sorry! I thought you'd laugh!" I said. "Well I will when this happens," she said with force in her voice.  
"When what happens?" She smirked. Then walking over to me she said, "When this happens!" she yelled and pushed me under for a few seconds and then pulled me up. "Okay I'll admit. You win," I said. After that we decided to stay in the water, and we had a blast. We were there for two hours. I figured that the others must be done. And it was getting late so we headed home. Tomorrow is gonna be the best day of Loral's life…

* * *

 **I hope Lloyd's right...The other day wasn't that good...**

 **Reviews**

 **Mayor of Ninjago City: It should be. (hopefully)**

 **JayFan67: Thanks! Yeah she kinda does...**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: Me too. I'm sure he can. I mean he does it for me. Here's your update.**

 **Well I'm sick so I don't feel well enough for more... LovetheLORD is out! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7 Happy Birthday Loral

**No Pov.**

Everyone was running around quickly getting ready for Loral's birthday. Jay and Cole had gotten the decorations, Kai and Zane had the food and cake stuff, and Loral's three best friends were on their way. They had secretly turned off Loral's alarm so that she would sleep in and wouldn't see them doing this.

"Okay Jay you got the balloons all blown up right?" Lloyd asked as he was wrapping up presents at the speed of light. (well not literally that'd be impossible even for Lloyd) Jay took a deep breath as he tied up another balloon.

"Most…of…them. I'm kinda…outta breath," he gasped out.

"Blow up more! And hurry!" Lloyd exclaimed. Jay nodded and grabbed a few more. He blew up two more, and his face started getting slightly white. Then on the third one he paled really white and fainted in the huge pile of balloons. Cole stopped hanging streamers, Kai stopped cleaning, Nya, Zane and Misako stopped cooking Sensei stopped supervising (though Lloyd was doing most of that) and Lloyd stopped wrapping presents. They all ran over to Jay who was currently passed out on the floor. They were trying to wake him when they heard the sound of a door opening. Lloyd looked up and gasped.

"That's Loral! Guys we gotta finish! I'll distract her. Nya you finish the presents, Sensei can uh hang the rest of the streamers, Cole you blow up the balloons, and uh Kai and Zane will finish the cooking. Mom you can finish the…"

"You can't boss me around Lloyd. You may be older but I am still your mother and you need to respect me," Misako said. Lloyd bowed his head.  
"Sorry. I'm just a little stressed. This party has to be perfect," he said. She nodded. Lloyd ran off to stop Loral from seeing anything.

"Oh uh Loral glad you are awake. Um can you go back in your room for a few minutes we are doing something," Lloyd said pushing her back into her room. She tried to push him away but wasn't quick enough.  
"Wait Lloyd I just wanted to remind you that today is…" The door shut. She sighed. "I just wanted to remind that today…is my birthday," she said. "Oh even Lloyd doesn't remember!"

Everything was finished. The streamers and balloons were all hung up, the cake was made and iced, the food was on the table, everything was clean, (it's amazing what you can do in five minutes with a little team work) and Jay was no longer unconscious, though a little dizzy and light headed.

"Hey Lloyd when did you grow a beard? Oh is that Luke Skywalker? Hi! Heheheh!" Jay stumbled and Nya caught him. She sighed. "Sensei, do we have uh, an oxygen mask?" she asked. He sighed and shook his head.  
"No. Unfortunately not. This is…getting a little annoying," he said. Suddenly there was the sound of voices outside. Nya was frantically trying to get Jay back to normal and succeeded by dumping water on his head. Jay dried his head off and they went outside to greet their visitors. There was one girl who had carrot red hair that went to her middle back and was in a neat pony-tale, and one had a dark brick red hair a little shorter than the others, and was also in a pony-tale. They were both very pretty, but the other was…average. She had blonde hair that went to her hips, and a short blue and white dress. She looked like she was currently having a sugar crash.

"Oh my holy hamburger I get to meet the Ninja!" she exclaimed. "I still can't believe I was invited!" Kai glanced at Nya.  
"Are you sure you invited the right person?" he asked. She shrugged. "Now I'm not so sure…"

 **Loral's Pov.**

Well even though I told him, he still doesn't remember! His stuff is just too important to remember the most important day in my life! I sighed. Maybe there was something really important. Maybe I am being a little selfish, but it'd be nice if he'd actually wish me happy birthday. That's really all I want from him. I'm finally counted as an adult. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I stood up and walked to it and opened. Lloyd was standing there.

"Hey Loral. We'd like to show you something," he said softly. I nodded. "Okay," I answered. Lloyd ran off and there were some shuffling sounds. I walked out and all the lights were off. "What the…?" then they turned on and everyone yelled surprise. I gasped. There were streamers and balloons hanging and my favorite food and cake! And my two best friends were there! And is that Rosabell? Why is she here?

"You did all this for me? That's so…I don't know what to say! It's wonderful!" I exclaimed. Lloyd walked up to me.

"Did you really think we'd forget your birthday?" he asked.  
"Well maybe by the way you didn't even say happy birthday to me," I said. He laughed nervously.  
"Heh, sorry about that. Well happy birthday then. So you like it?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.  
"Yes it's perfect! But how did Rosabell get here?" I asked confused.

"Wait she wasn't supposed to be? Ugh even when everything seems to be going perfect I always find some way to mess up. I was trying to make your birthday perfect Loral!" Lloyd said and he sounded really stressed out. He's been working really hard on this. If I had done all this, I'd be stressed to.

"Oh I think it's perfect Lloyd. You didn't mess up at all. It's fine that she's here. I just don't see her that often, and she's a little weird… I was just kinda worried that you guys would think that I was weird for her being my friend. And I think when telling Nya, I think I said Rosabell, instead of Rosetta," I said. Well I can understand why I got those names confused.

"Oh. Well I can understand why you got those two names confused," he said. I laughed. Michelle and Jessica saw me and ran over to me.

"Loral! It's been so long since we last saw you! I can't believe you are living with the Ninja!" Jessica exclaimed. Lloyd backed away.  
"I'll give you a minute," he said. I nodded as he walked off.  
"I really can't believe it either. And I am so glad you guys could make it!" I exclaimed. They both hugged me.  
"Happy birthday Loral," they said. Suddenly we heard from another side of the room 'Let's dog pile her!'. Oh no… That voice sounds like…Suddenly I felt the weight of three people crashing down on top of me and I fell and banged on the floor. "Ow! What the heck?" I said looking up to see Michelle on me, Jessica on her, and Rosabell on the top. I can't get up. This is kind of embarrassing… "Guys get off of me," I said. Jessica pushed Rosabell off and her and Michelle got up.

"Sorry. We didn't do that. Miss crazy here did it," Michelle said. I nodded and laughed. "Well I suppose you should get to meet everyone." I walked over to Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya and of course Sensei and Misako.

"Michelle, Jessica, and Rosabell, you probably know who they are well, because they are famous, but you might not know them that well," I said. "So do you guys wanna introduce yourselves?" I asked.

"Hi. I'm Kai, the master of fire," Kai said making a flame with his hand. I shook my head. He's such a show-off. He shook Michelle's hand, and she looked slightly nervous and her face turned slightly pink. I remember when she had a crush on him for a while…  
"I'm Jay Walker. Master of lightning. You shocked to finally meet me?" he said shaking the three girls' hands.

"Yes, yes I am oh my word you are my favorite and the best Ninja! EEEEEH!" Rosabell screeched. Jay looked slightly awkward, yet very pleased. Next Zane came up.  
"Hello my name is Zane. It is a pleasure to meet you," Zane said calmly. I love how he is always so together and calm. He never brags or shows off. Then Lloyd walked up to them.

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon. It's nice to finally meet Loral's friends," he said. They nodded. "Nice to meet you to Lloyd. I can't believe we are actually meeting the Green Ninja!" Then they all screamed really girly like.  
"You are so awesome! My whole room is covered in posters of you and the Ninja. Though it's got a lot of you and Cole," Jessica said. Then she turned slightly red. "I should never have admitted that…" Lloyd looked slightly uncomfortable. I kinda was too… I think she might have forgotten that he is uh well…. my boyfriend.

"I'm Cole Brookstone. And you are…?" he began. I could tell Jessica was screaming on the inside. "Jessica! You are my favorite Ninja! It is so wonderful to meet you!" she exclaimed. After everyone had been introduced and stuff, we ate and then opened presents. Lloyd got me a locket necklace that had engraved on it, 'My other half' and inside had a picture of me and him inside it. It was probably the best thing. Nya got me a bunch of paints. Lloyd must have told her that I love the paint. Kai got me a guitar. I have been wanting my own for a long time. I used to take guitar lessons. Misako got me a bracelet and necklace that were my favorite colors. Green and blue. Everyone else's gifts were wonderful too! (A/N I actually have no idea what the other gifts should be)

 **No Pov.**

"Thanks for a wonderful birthday Lloyd," Loral said smiling. He smiled. "You're welcome. Glad you liked it," he said. Jay ran over to a computer a pulled up a YouTube video and turned the volume up all the way. He clicked the YouTube video and it started playing 'Am I Wrong'.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Nya asked smiling. They shrugged and Lloyd put his arms around Loral and they started dancing.

 _Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?_ _  
_ _Am I wrong for saying that I'll choose another way?_ _  
_ _I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing_ _  
_ _Just cause everybody doing what they all do_ _  
_ _If one thing I know, how far would I grow?_ _  
_ _I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home_

 _So am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?_ _  
_ _Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see?_ _  
_ _But that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel_ _  
_ _That's just how I feel trying to reach the things that I can't see_

 _Am I tripping for having ambition?_ _  
_ _My prediction; I'mma be on the top of the world_ _  
_ _Hope you, hope you don't look back, always do what you decide_ _  
_ _Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel_ _  
_ _Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no_ _  
_ _Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel_

 _So am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?_ _  
_ _Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see?_ _  
_ _But that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel_ _  
_ _That's just how I feel trying to reach the things that I can't see_

 _If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_ _  
_ _I don't wanna be right, right_ _  
_ _If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_ _  
_ _I don't wanna be right_

 _Am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?_ _  
_ _Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see?_ _  
_ _But that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel_ _  
_ _That's just how I feel trying to reach the things that I can't see_

 _So am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?_ _  
_ _Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see?_ _  
_ _But that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel_ _  
_ _That's just how I feel trying to reach the things that I can't see_

At the end when the song stopped they faced each other. Nya crossed her arms and smirked. Everyone was looking at them like they were waiting for something. They looked into each other's eyes and blushed.

"Uh, heheh, do…uh I don't know how to say it," he said in a really nervous voice turning redder every second. Loral smiled.  
"Oh just do it Lloyd," she and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. They stopped and then hugged each other tightly. Kai frowned at first but then smiled. Why try to ruin true love?

* * *

 **EEEEEEEH! Lloyd and Loral's first kiss! That was so sweet!**

 **Reviews**

 **JayFan67: Well now I am back a no longer sick!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Yes, yes he does. :)**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: I think she liked it. What do you think? :)**

 **Well I am better so this author's note may be long.**

 **Lloyd: Well I'm glad you're better.**

 **Me: You are? Were you worried about me?**

 **Lloyd: I guess...**

 **Jay: *whispers* She likes you Lloyd.**

 **Lloyd: Okay then... I feel very awkward.**

 **Me: Oh don't worry Loral fits with you better.**

 **Loral: Thank you.**

 **Cole: So when am I gonna get a girlfriend?**

 **Me: Be patient! She's coming soon!  
**

 **Kai: What about me? Lloyd took Loral from me!**

 **Me: No I did. And gave her to Lloyd. But you will get her. Be patient! Here's a hint for you and Cole: They've already come into the story.  
**

 **Cole and Kai: Realy!?**

 **Zane: I already have one but it would be nice if PIXAL could be fixed.**

 **Me: Like I said, be PATIENT!**

 **Cole: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Jay: Read and review!**

 **Nya: Why don't I have any lines?**

 **Me: LovetheLORD is out PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Vacation

**Loral's Pov.**

 ** _Journal Entry  
August 6th, 100 AFSM _**_(A/N 100 years after the first spinjitzu master)_

Yesterday was probably the best day of my life. I thought that everyone had forgotten my birthday, even Lloyd…But I was completely wrong. They made me the best party ever. But now today everything is done, and it's back the boring/not so boring things of life.  
Jessica and Michelle called their parents and they're staying with us for a few days. Rosabell was going to but she disappeared at some point in the night. Kinda creepy…  
My life these past few days has been really hard, but since yesterday it's let up a bit. Kai hasn't tried flirting with me, and he's not been angry with Lloyd or annoyed with him. It's strange how people can really and I mean really change in the blink of an eye.

 ** _End Journal Entry_**

I closed my journal and put it in a drawer under the bed. _A place where no one can find it,_ I thought to myself. I sat down on my bed, glad of the privacy of my room. I like to be with everyone, it just seems to get chaotic, and Jay's voice kind of gets on my nerves, and basically everyone talking. I had finally blocked out the sounds of people talking, and Sensei Wu lecturing, when someone knocked on my door. I groaned.

"Yes? Come in," I answered. Michelle walked into the room.  
"Hey Loral. I just came to tell you that Lloyd wants to talk to you," she said. I nodded and got up. _Why does he want to talk to me? What does he wanna tell me? Does he want to break up? But why would he want to do that? I mean I didn't do anything did I? No, that can't be it, that's just silly, I need to not jump to conclusions,_ I thought to myself. I walked out into the dining room. Everyone else was outside on the Bounty's deck and I think Nya was on the phone getting together the other stuff for the house.

"Yeah Lloyd? What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked slightly nervous about what would come. I know I shouldn't be but I was.

"You know how your birthday was yesterday?" he asked. Yeah I know but what does he mean by that?  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"Well we were all thinking that maybe since we've been having a hard past week you'd like a break. Maybe a vacation?" Lloyd said. I gasped.

"Are you serious? I would love that!" I exclaimed. "Where would it be?" I asked.

"Well we were thinking about this one place…"

-Time skip sorry-

"You bought an island! I can't believe you'd do all this for me!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around Lloyd and hugged him tight. He smiled.  
"I'd do anything for you Loral," he said and hugged me back.  
"I feel like I don't fit you Lloyd. You get me everything that I could want, and that I could think of, and I can't get you really anything," I said sadly. He hugged me tighter.

"Having you is everything I could want," he said.

 **No Pov.**

Nya smiled. "Oh aren't they so cute together?" she gushed. Kai had his arms crossed and had a frown on his face but he didn't do anything.

"Yeah I guess," he said. Suddenly he walked over and tapped Lloyd on the shoulder. "Lloyd I need to talk to you," Kai said. Lloyd nodded and they walked away from everyone.

"What's this about Kai? Do wanna try to steal Loral from me again?" he asked. Kai shook his head.  
"No Lloyd. I'm glad you have someone. I shouldn't have stepped in the way. But remember this; I still love Loral, and if you break her heart, I will break you so hard you won't remember fighting the Overlord," he warned his voice darkening. Lloyd nodded.

"I won't Kai. I promise that," Lloyd answered quietly and firmly. Kai nodded.

"Okay. Just remember that. Always. I'll have my eye on you," he said and walked away. Lloyd sighed. Always having Kai looking over your shoulder could be stressful. And so could being worried that you were gonna break the heart of someone you loved.

 _It's stressful knowing that he's in love with my girlfriend, and may never be completely over her,_ Lloyd thought to himself. _I hope he does beat me if I break her heart. I hope I don't break her heart._ He walked over to Loral and exhaled heavily. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay Lloyd? You seem a bit stressed. This isn't too much to do Lloyd is it? You know you don't have to do all this for me…" Lloyd shook his head.

"No it's not that it's… It's nothing don't worry about it," he said. Then his face brightened. "You know if you're at the beach it's no fun if you don't go swimming," Lloyd started. Loral smirked.

"Oh no Lloyd. You're not gonna pull that prank on me again," she said.

"Heh, what prank? I wasn't gonna pull a prank," he said. She nodded.  
"Sure. You can't pull a prank on me…but that doesn't mean I can't pull one on you!" she exclaimed and pushed Lloyd right into the water. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey! What was that for?" he exclaimed. She shrugged.

"I don't know maybe the biggest prankster of all the Ninja, was gonna push me in? Again?" Loral said glaring at him. He laughed.

"Okay, you got me. But now I don't have anything to change into," he complained.  
"Yeah ya do. Just change into for swim cloths silly," she said smiling. "I'm gonna go change. Be right back," she said and went to their beach house to change. They swam around for hours acting like little kids, well technically Lloyd was a kid but Loral didn't know that…Yet.

Afterwards they got out and dried off and sat on the beach watching the sunset. (how romantic)

"This was wonderful Lloyd. I still can't believe you did all this for me," Loral said.

"Hey it was no problem. Like I said before, I'll do anything for you," Lloyd answered wrapping his arm around her shoulder and squeezing her a little. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. But inside she was thinking, _What does he really think of me? I'm not good enough for him, he's the Green Ninja, and I'm just a normal girl. He has everything, everything enough to buy this whole island. I have nothing at all I can't give him anything. I can't expect him to stay with me for long._

* * *

 **It looks like Loral is worried Lloyd doesn't love her. :'(**

 **Reviews**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: I know! I like made my heart melt. Here's your update.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Why thank you!**

 **Me: So I suppose that's it...**

 **Kai: What do you mean? I was barely in the story!**

 **Me: Not everything is about you! At least you showed up.**

 **Kai: Ugh fine... But seriously, there needs to be more me in this story I mean I am listed as one of the main characters.**

 **Me: This is only the beginning Kai. Besides, you dn't even have a girlfriend yet.**

 **Kai: I know that.**

 **Cole: And neither do I. No one ever seems to think of me!**

 **Me: Why is everyone complaining so much? Oh the life of a fanfictioner is never easy.**

 **Kai: You think your life is hard!?**

 **Me: Yes.**

 **Lloyd: Okay why was I even brought into this?**

 **Me: Cuz I said you had to be.**

 **Zane: Technically you did not say it, you just brought him in at that particular moment...**

 **Jay: Please say words we can all understand.**

 **Zane: I was speaking plainly.**

 **Jay: *groans***

 **Michelle: Okay this place is kinda dark and creepy can someone turn on the lights...**

 **Me: Michelle stop being a scaredy cat.**

 **Jessica: I for one kinda like the dark.**

 **Loral: Eh, I don't mind it, but it's really not the best. I prefer the sun more.**

 **Jessica: haha, stop pretending you're the Ninja of light or something.**

 **Lloyd: I don't know. She might be.**

 **Loral: He's right.**

 **Me: Where'd I go? Hey, hey stop it Lloyd and Loral we don't need a scene!**

 **Lloyd and Loral: *kiss*  
**

 **Loral: You're just jealous.**

 **Me: No!  
**

 **Kai: Join the club.**

 **Me: Okay I think we've had enough let's close up.**

 **Kai: Read and review.**

 **Cole: remember, cake is delicious.  
**

 **Me: Bye my peeps!**


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmares

**No Pov.**

After staying at the island for one more day everyone packed up and went back to Ninjago.  
When they got back Nya had to get back to setting up the house because having a house that wasn't an actually house was getting a little annoying.

-Time skip-

Cole walked up to Jessica. He nervously fiddled with his hands and scratched the back of his neck.  
"Uh h-hi Jessica," he started. His voice was shaking a little. She looked up at him and then blushed and looked away. Then she turned back to him and tried to keep her eyes away from his.

"Hi Cole. How are you?" she asked. He smiled.  
"I'm fine. Are you doing okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Um I wanted to ask you if uh…" he paused and looked into her eyes to see if he could tell what kind of emotion she was feeling. All good for now… "Ifyouwouldliketogooutwithmesometime," he said quickly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa Cole, slow down!" she exclaimed. He looked down slightly. Jessica looked at him and smiled. "Yes Cole, I'll go out with," she said. Cole looked up with a surprised look on his face. Jessica smiled again.

"You mean it? You're not just saying it because you feel bad for me. I know some girl do that…" he said in a slightly worried tone. Jessica rolled her eyes.  
"Yes I'm doing it because I feel bad for you. I mean you seemed so needy and helpless like a little boy without his mommy," she said mockingly. Cole looked slightly embarrassed. She laughed. "I'm just kidding! I want to go out with you," she said. Cole's face lit up. "Where and what time?" she asked.

"I was thinking I would take you to the Yin Yang restaurant, you know that really fancy one, and then we could go to the park. And for time, I guess I could take you to the restaurant at around four thirty?" Cole explained.

"Okay sounds good. I'll make sure to wear something nice. And to be honest, I think you're really cute when you're nervous," Jessica stated and then she walked off leaving Cole standing there grinning like an idiot.

-Time skip in the night-

Loral tossed and turned in her bed. She mumbled things in her sleep. The night was silent, nothing bad was happening, no villains were out this night. But something still wasn't right…

-The dream-  
 _Shadows flew through her mind, dark shadows, and horrific figures clouded her head. She stood among them calling for someone to come help her. No one answered. She tried to run to safety, run to where these horrible sights would not haunt her, but her body was frozen in place. Screams surrounded her, cries of women and children echoed around the place.  
The sky was red, red as blood, and the ground was blacker than the black of night. The sky was full of dark black clouds, or maybe not clouds, maybe they were the shadows that flew two in fro, crying and screaming.  
Suddenly a dark figure came wearing a black cloak that hid his face. The cloak was red on the inside. He held a huge bloody sword in his left hand and in his left hand he held a tall spear.  
He walked slowly and proudly through the shadows and horrifying creatures that lurked about and the shadows crouched in fear as they all called out his name. But the voices were so mingled together that you weren't able to understand what his name was.  
Suddenly the dark figure stopped and raised his sword. "Silence!" he yelled in a demonic voice. All the world seemed to stop at the sound of his voice. "The time is near. It is coming. The lines are drawn. Our master is nearly ready," he said, his voice thundering, the world shaking at the very noise of it. Then he let out a menacing laugh and he started to fade away, the shadows fading away with him as the screams came back, but then those faded along with the shadows…_

-End of dream-

Loral screamed as she sat awake. Tears were streaming down her face and her breath came out in short, quick gasps. Her body was shaking like dry leaves in the wind. Her hands were as cold as ice. She tried thinking of something good, but all that kept coming back to her mind were the awful sights of her dream.  
In her mind all she could here were the sad, agonized cries of children and adults.

She started crying, her chest was heaving up and down and shaking. She laid back down on her bed and burred her face in her pillow.

-next morning-

When Loral went out of her room that morning she didn't even say 'good-morning' to Lloyd. She was acting very paranoid. If anyone startled her she'd get angry or upset. Which wasn't normal for Loral because of her sweet disposition.

"Hey Loral…" Lloyd started. Loral gasped and shuddered.  
"What Lloyd!?" she yelled. His eyes widened and he looked slightly hurt. She sighed. "I-I'm sorry Lloyd. I just…I can't," she said and buried her head in her hands. Lloyd put his hand on her back.

"I was going to ask you what was wrong. You're really paranoid. What happened? Did I do something?" he asked worriedly. Loral shook her head.  
"No you didn't do anything. It was…just a dream I had," she stated. Lloyd looked at her unsure.

"Just a dream? Loral it must've been a pretty bad dream to make you this paranoid," he said. She sighed and decided to tell him her terrifying dream. She explained the world she was in and how there were black shadows and horrific creatures all around her, and how this dark figure came walking through the shadows and what he said. At the end Lloyd was stunned. "Wow. That's some dream. I wonder what it could mean…" Lloyd wondered. Loral shrugged. Little did they know how significant that dream was…

* * *

 **I am so sorry! I took forever to update! At least I did even if it took me a whole month to do so.**

 **Reviews**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: YES LLOYD YOU BETTER! Oh wait it's my job to make him do that… Lol finally updated. XD**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Yes Loral! Lloyd is truthful! I hope…**

 **Me: Again that's it… Where'd my other reviewers go? *gasps* I hope they haven't lost interest in my stories!**

 **Kai: *gets close to me* I would never lose interest in your stories.**

 **Me: Are you flirting with me?**

 **Kai: Maybe.**

 **Me: *giggles***

 **Lloyd and Loral: Break it up already!**

 **Me and Kai: *glares***

 **Cole: Kai get a life already!**

 **Kai: I have one!**

 **Me: He has one! *whispers* Kai thought what kind of life do you have?**

 **Kai: *whispers* I don't know I just said that.**

 **Me: *nods***

 **Nya: Okay seriously I need to get back in this story it's all been about Lloyd and Loral!**

 **Lloyd: And that's perfectly fine!**

 **Me: No one likes my stories!**

 **Kai: But I said I did! *smirks* And you're not so bad yourself.**

 **Me: *blushes* Thank you Kai… You know what if I can't have Lloyd I might as well have you! *hugs Kai***

 **Lloyd and Loral: Again break it up!**

 **Me: Hey you're allowed a little romance! I might as well make you break up!**

 **Lloyd and Loral: *hug each other***

 **Lloyd: You two are fine.**

 **Me: Alrighty then. Okay let's finish this up. Cole will you do then honors?**

 **Cole: *nods* Bye! Make sure to read and review!**

 **Me: Bye! LovetheLORD is out, PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10 A Romantic Night

**After a while of thinking I just realized how gushy this story is… :/**

* * *

 **No Pov.**

"It was just so awful! All the screaming babies and women, and those horrible creatures. It's still as vivid now as it was when I had the dream," she said a few tears in her eyes as the picture in her mind got clearer, and it almost seemed like it was continuing from where it had ended. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed heavily. Lloyd put his hand on her shoulder.

"Loral? What's wrong?" he asked in a slightly scared tone. She started shaking. "Loral!?" he asked even more frantic this time. Again the shadows appeared in her head, and so the creatures. They moaned her name, even the people's spirits who were crying out in agony almost seemed to say her name. Again she tried to run but she couldn't move. And even worse things than before appeared. Skeletons suddenly dug their way out of the ground and started slowly walking around. Some of them were covered in blood. One even had blood pouring out of its chest. Loral started crying from fear and the awful pain that was in her head.  
"Loral please answer me. Loral please!" Lloyd said with genuine fear in his voice. She just continued to cry and hold her head. Lloyd stroked her hair and held her close to him. She stopped holding her head as the picture faded and laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry. "Shh shh. It's okay Loral it's okay," he said softly, kissing her hair.  
"What does it mean Lloyd? What? I don't want it to come back. I don't want it too. Oh Lloyd it was so terrible!" she said. He nodded.  
"Just try not to think about it Loral. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," he said, his gentle voice comforting her. She nodded and hugged him tighter. "Hey, maybe we can do something special tonight. Away from all the noise and chaos. Watta you say?" he asked. She nodded.  
"I'd like that. Can we go watch a movie now Lloyd? I want to just spend time with you today," Loral told him. He nodded and they went into the movie/video game room and they turned on a movie. Loral put her head on Lloyd's chest and cuddled up close to him. Lloyd smiled as he looked down at her. He kissed her head.

"I love you Loral," he whispered. She smiled up at him.  
"I love you too," she answered. Lloyd stroked her hair softly during the whole movie. After they had finished watching it they decided to turn on one more before they went out.

 **Jessica's Pov.**

I brushed out my long brick red hair and put it in a high pony tail and let one strand hang out on the side of my head. I curled that piece and left the rest straight.  
I got on a purple and black dress that went down to my knees in the front and trailed past my ankles in the back. There were rind stones on the top of the dress and black lace at the bottom. The dress had no sleeves though it went high enough to cover up everything. There was a light red violate ribbon in the middle that had a bow on the side. I put on some black sparkly shoes and put on a little lip gloss with a purple-ish tint, purple eyeliner and mascara. **(A/n Purple is one of my favorite colors and looks really good as makeup and clothes. IMO)**  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I think I'm good… I've never really dressed up fancy so this is new to me. I honestly looked up everything on the internet…  
I spun around in the dress. It looks fine, it won't come up. Even if it does I'm always prepared when wearing dresses. I wear shorts under them.

After my finally look at heard a knock on my door. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I let out a nervous sigh and took one last glance in the mirror. I walked over to the door and I heard Cole's voice. "Hey you ready Jessica?" he asked. I opened the door and smiled.  
"Yep," I answered as I opened it. My heart did a loop-de-loop when I saw him. I mean I've in a way liked him for a long time so seeing him like this in person is…Like heaven. He was wearing a brown tuxedo with and white undershirt and black tie. He stood there with his eyes wide making me blush like a red tomato. **(That's right people tomatoes can be orange! Sorry lol)** "Are we going now?" I asked. Cole shook his head as if coming out of a daze and nodded.

"Uh yeah. I have everything set up. They had to do some last minute signing up stuff," Cole said. I nodded and I walked out not even noticing that I had taken his hand. We headed outside and he made his dragon. I nervous stepped up as he took my hand. I blushed a little. I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded and he flew up into the air, and his earth dragon roared. There were a few girls we passed over who were definitely Cole fangirls.  
"OHMYGOSHCOLEHASAGIRLWITHHIMWHATHASTHISWORLDCOMETO?! IWASGONNAMARRYHIMANDWEWEREGONNAHAVEKIDS!" One was saying. It was actually much longer and some of the girls were actually cursing very loudly. That I will not repeat.

We soon arrived at the restaurant and we got to our table. I looked around the place. Cole wasn't kidding when he said this place was fancy. It had glass chandeliers, red carpets, every table had a vase of roses on it, and all the customers looked rich. My dress looked plain to some of them!

We ordered our food but it would take a while. "This could take a while," I said. Cole nodded. "No better person to wait with than you," he said smirking at me causing me to blush.

 **No Pov.**

The night had come. Loral and Lloyd were walking outside. Loral leaned slightly on Lloyd. The night was beautiful, a perfectly romantic scene. Stars shown bright, the moon was full and lit up the place around them. Small flowers were beginning to close and the dew had already fallen on them causing their petals to sparkly.

"It's so peaceful out here," Loral whispered. Lloyd nodded.  
"Much better than Jay pestering both of us to play video games with him…" he said laughing a little. Loral smiled. They reached an area that almost looked like a fairy garden. Beautiful weeping willow trees crowded around the place and there was a pretty stream going through the middle of it. There were a few flowers here and there, each sparkling in the moonlight, looking like they had just been sprinkled with pixie dust.

Loral sat down on a log and looked up at the sky. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she commented smiling softly. She laid her head on Lloyd's chest. "I wish every day and night could be like this…" Loral said. Lloyd nodded.  
"Me too. I love spending time with you," he said kissing her head. She smiled slightly. He lifted her head slightly. "You know I love you, right?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Y-yes," Loral answered. Lloyd closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed her. Loral closed her eyes and kissed him back. She could feel her heart pumping faster and faster with every second. Lloyd put his arms around Loral's back while she put her arms around his neck. Lloyd's hands moved up and down her back sending chills down her spine.  
They finally parted and Loral smiled. "I love you Lloyd…" she whispered. Lloyd smiled.  
"I love you too," he answered.

 **Cole's Pov.**

After what seemed like ages of waiting (which Jessica had told me was only fifteen minutes) our food was finally brought to us. I felt starving…Then again I always am.  
We talked a lot during dinner. I was telling her about what it's like being a ninja. She said she does a lot of gymnastics and eve does a karate. She told me that when she was twelve she started doing karate once a week and has been doing it until now and she's nineteen. When I saw she looked like a sporty type person. She's actually really strong…and how I know that is because she challenged me to an arm wrestling match. She didn't even care that so many people were looking at us weirdly! She's great.

"So, do you think you can show me your spinjitzu sometime?" Jessica asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah of course!" I exclaimed. "I'd really like to see your karate. I know that I know it really well but I wanna see why you almost beat me at arm wrestling," I said jokingly. Jessica laughed.  
"Oh that? Ha, I was going easy on you!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened.  
"Haha sure…" I said. She went easy on me!? I need to work out more!

"Don't worry Cole. I go to the gym every day. I lift weights. That's why I'm so strong for being a girl. My parents never really cared about protecting me, they don't really care about me. So, I decided that if they ever were to…well, abandon me, I'd need to know how to defend myself," Jessica said. I was kind of startled at the description of what her life was like. I signaled her to keep telling. "So when I was ten I started sneaking some my dad's money…Yes I know I was a bad girl but my dad never noticed since he always spent it all anyway. So I used it to get into the gym and I started fitness training," she told me.  
"That's crazy. So…you don't have a good relationship with you parents?" I asked. She nodded sadly. "I didn't have a good relationship with my dad. But now it's better I guess," I told her.  
"What about your mom?" Jessica asked. I sighed sadly.  
"She left my dad when I was five…" I said sadly. Her eyes widened.  
"Oh I'm sorry…" she apologized. I smiled slightly.  
"It's okay. Really," I told her. She smiled back.

-Time skip-

I walked outside with Jessica. "I had a great time. What about you?" I asked her. Jessica smiled brightly as me.  
"Oh I loved it!" she exclaimed. "You should do it again sometime," she said. I smiled and blushed slightly.  
"Uh Jessica can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded. "Ask away," she said. I took a deep breath. My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She gave me a big smile and hugged me.  
"Yes Cole! I would love to be!" she exclaimed. She was blushing. I hugged her back.  
"I was hoping you'd say that…"

* * *

 **I took forever to update! I am so sorry! I seriously had no inspiration until like a couple days ago. Writers block really sucks...**


	11. Chapter 11 Kai's Turn

**No Pov.**

Kai sighed as he looked out the window into the blank darkness. His eyebrows were knotted together and looked like he was in deep thought. He was still slightly jealous of Lloyd, but he was trying to force himself to move on from Loral, for it was obvious that she loved Lloyd and not himself. She thought of Kai as more of an older brother, even if at first she did have some strong feelings for him.  
 _At least she's happy with Lloyd,_ Kai thought. He shrugged slightly as he continued to watch out the window. An unsettling silence was around Kai and he felt slightly…lonely. He never thought that with all his fans and all the girls falling head over heels for him would make him feel so alone and wanting something more. Maybe it was because he had never had anyone truly love him and had never really tasted love for himself.  
What he didn't know was that in only a short time he would be more happy than he had ever been before, happier than when Skylar payed him some attention, happier when his fangirls would start swooning because him. Much happier than the last one especially.

The silence was interrupted by the sound and motion of someone slowly sitting down next to him. Kai lifted his head slightly to see Michelle sitting next to him, in the same position he had been in a few seconds ago.  
"Hey," Kai said, breaking the silence. She didn't look up.  
"Hey back," she replied still keeping her eyes on the window.  
"What are you doing?" he asked turning back to the window. She shrugged but didn't reply for a few minutes.  
"I dunno… I guess I'm kinda jealous of Loral and Jessica…" Michelle said sighing slightly. "Loral's always had boys falling head over heels for her because of her perfectly long brown hair and emerald green eyes and perfect skin and she's so sweet all of the time… Then again it goes the same for Jessica except she's s fit and she's not afraid of anything and she's more confident than anyone I know and I'm stuck here… being made fun of for being small and for being scared easily…" she rambled on. "I'm just so imperfect while they're just so amazing. They're both perfectly perfect and I'm such an…imperfection. No boy has ever once asked me out ever and I'm seventeen." She sighed dramatically.

"Wait so you think you're an imperfection?" he asked her. She simply nodded her head. "Hey nobody's perfect. From what I know, Jessica is super stubborn and has a hot temper and Loral is pretty naïve sometimes because of how nice she is. And, I happen to really like redheads," he said, and slightly smirk appearing on his lips. Michelle looked up, slight hope glittering in her eyes.  
"Really?" she asked in a quiet squeak. Kai nodded chuckling slightly.  
"I don't know if it happens to be that I'm the master of fire or what but I do. And your hair particularly pretty," he said running his fingers through her long wavy red hair which was hanging loosely around her shoulders. Michelle blushed, even though she knew he was just trying to flirt with her.  
"O-okay st-stop it, Kai!" she exclaimed. She moved herself away slightly. Kai sighed.  
"Okay, okay… But the truth is… I really do kinda like you," he said shrugging. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked over at Kai, the same glint of hope springing into her eyes once again.

She sighed slightly. "Stop teasing me Kai… And I know you don't like me truly, you just want to find a way to get over Loral," she replied flatly, a cold bitterness sounding in her voice. Kai was slightly taken aback that she had assumed this, and maybe it was slightly true for him, but that's what he was supposed to be doing; moving on. And now he found someone who wanted to talk to him, who _actually wanted_ to talk to him. She had told him the way she felt in jealousy towards Loral and Jessica and that was actually something big.  
"Hey, you stop assuming things," Kai replied back, furrowing his brows. "It's true, I want to get over Loral, and maybe I am using you slightly to do that, but in all seriousness, I have come to like you slightly and I know you like me," he went on. She looked over at him. "And of course you like me! I mean look at me. I'm irresistible." Michelle couldn't help but laugh at this, and Kai looked pleased seeing her laugh, because he had been trying to be humorous. And it appeared, he had succeeded. "So, Michelle, with that being said…will you go out with me?" he asked. Michelle smiled and nodded her head slightly.  
"Okay I will…" she answered slowly and nervously. "But can we…not tell anyone? I don't really like being teased by people and I know your fangirls would be out to kill me…" Kai nodded his head in agreement.  
"Okay, we can do that. If we decide to become a couple that is…" Kai said. Michelle shook her head vigorously.  
"No! We can't let anyone know we went on a date either… Please," she pleaded with him. He nodded again and sighed.  
"Okay fine. We can do that," Kai told her. She sighed with relief and smiled. After that, neither of them said a word and they continued to look out the window for a while.

After about a half an hour they heard the sound of a dragon outside the Bounty, and they both looked out to see Cole and Jessica returning on Cole's dragon. He disappeared behind a wall of the Bounty, but they heard them landing on the ship. They both got up, and went to the door the greet the two.

"Hey Cole! So, how'd it go…?" Kai asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. Cole blushed darkly, but rolled his eyes and slapped Kai's arm in a friendly way. Kai's eyes opened wide and he gasped, pretending to be offended. "Cole..! How could you do that to me! I'm gonna go sit in a corner and cry!" he said in a fake offended voice. Though he really did go into a corner and sat there. Jessica and Michelle looked over at each other and then burst out laughing.  
"He's so annoying…" Jessica groaned. Then she laughed again. "Oh, who am I kidding that was hilarious!" she exclaimed. Michelle nodded in agreement, with a big grin still plastered on her face.

The two girls sat down on a couch and Michelle listened intently as Jessica told her about her date. When she had finished, Loral walked in with Lloyd. Jessica groaned, knowing Loral would probably wanna know how it went. And it happened exactly like that. Loral walked in, sat down next to them, and asked how Jessica's date was and she told it all over again.

"Okay guys, I'm going to bed! I've had enough…excitement for one day…" Jessica said, yawing a few times. Loral and Michelle nodded in agreement and stood up.  
"I'm tired too," Loral and Michelle both said at the same time, and then they laughed. When Loral went into the bathroom to get changed Jessica nudged Michelle.  
"Have you noticed something about Loral lately?" Jessica asked her. Michelle shook her head.  
"No, what?" she asked. Jessica smiled.  
"She's beginning to loosen up slightly… She never wanted to do anything fun and she never laughed… Especially while her father was sick… I think Lloyd is really having an impact on her," she whispered. Michelle nodded, breathing out a quiet 'Oohh.'  
"I get it now. And yeah, I do believe you are right," she replied. Jessica laughed slightly and smiled proudly.  
"Aren't I always?" she asked. They looked at each other for a second with serious looks on their faces and then started laughing.  
"Goodnight Jessy," Michelle said in a voice that showed she was trying not to laugh. She was still smiling. Jessica smiled back.  
"Night, Michelle. See ya tomorrow." And with that they went to bed.

* * *

 **Okay, if you can get the reference in the convo below you are my favorite person in the world!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Call her Angie she likes that chapters 9 and 10: YES IT IS! And I agree to both.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City chapters 9 and 10: Thanks! And yes, me too. XD Thanks again!**

 **Mk4life: Yay thanks!**

 **Me: It's been a while people! Sorry I didn't get to your reviews in the last chapter I forgot... :(**

 **Jay: How could you Laura!? People count on you..**

 **Me: Shut up, Jay!**

 **Jay's Mom: Shut up, Jay?**

 **Jay: If I were Lloyd you would've liste...**

 **Jay's Mom: Shut up, Jay!**

 **Jay:...**

 **Me: Okay okay enough with that!**

 **Lloyd: What da heck is going on in here?**

 **Me: Star Trek TNG references!**

 **Lloyd: Star what?**

 **Me: O.O Wha...? You haven't... no! no!**

 **Zane: What happened?**

 **Me: *sobbing* Lloyd doesn't know what Star Trek TNG is!**

 **Zane: I happen to enjoy watching that, since it has a lot of technology which I am.**

 **Me: *hugs Zane tightly* YAY! I love you!**

 **Zane:...I am not sure how to respond to that...**

 **Me: Silly Zane! *lets him go* I should probably end this before this cruel world decides to cut me o-**


	12. Chapter 12 Saying Goodbye

**Loral's Pov.**

 _ **Journal Entry,  
August 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 100 AFSM**_

Today Jessica and Michelle are leaving. I'm going to miss them. They promised they'd call me and visit me now that they knew where I was. I believe Jessica and Cole are dating now that they've actually been on a date. Michelle swore me the secrecy when I overheard she had gone out with Kai yesterday. I'm very happy for all of them.  
I'm also very glad Kai decided to ask Michelle out, mostly because now I'll probably not have to worry about him hanging over Lloyd's shoulder and mine. It was getting _really_ annoying honestly. It's true, I did and there might be a tiny little spark still glowing inside my heart for Kai, but it's virtually gone out. I know Lloyd loves me and I love him. That's really what matters right now.

 _ **End Journal Entry**_

I closed my journal and hid it again and then walked out of my room. _I better say goodbye to Michelle and Jessica…_ I thought to myself. I walked out into the living room where I saw Jessica and Michelle who were already ready to go. I smiled at them as I walked out.  
"Hey Loral!" Jessica exclaimed, switching the backpack to the next shoulder. "It's a good thing you came outta your room otherwise we would've had to leave without saying goodbye," she said. Loral smiled and nodded.  
"Sorry, I know, I was just finishing up something in my room," I replied. Jessica nodded. I don't know why but for some reason, I felt awkward. I mean, it's true, good-byes are always awkward but there was still so much we hadn't talked about. "Hey, before you guys leave, can we go have a little talk in my room?" I found myself asking. Michelle and Jessica looked at each other and then shrugged, looking back to me.  
"Sure, why not?" Michelle said. I smiled and nodded and then we went back into my room. I closed the door and sat down on my bed sighing slightly. I looked down for a second then looked back up at them.

"I really wish you guys didn't have to leave…" I said and a slightly sad tone. They sat down on the bed next to me and nodded.  
"I wish we could stay," Jessica said, wincing visibly. "Like really, really wish we could stay…" I nodded. I knew how Jessica's parents were. They were awful, and Jessica agreed strongly on that. So did Michelle. I really do feel bad for poor Jessica.  
"I don't know what it would be like right now if guys hadn't come. Having people around me I had known since I was a little kid really helped me a lot…And I am feeling better even if I am still reminded all the time of what kind of sorrow and pain the world holds…" I said, thinking back to my previous dream and the death of my family. I choked down a sob, wondering, _'Why didn't I go too?'_ I closed my eyes tightly, my chest heaving up a bit. I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. Michelle had her hand on my left shoulder, and Jessica's on my right.  
"But there's also love," Michelle said. "More than you can see with the naked eye. It may not all be showing now, and life may be filled with sorrow, and pain, but there's also love." Jessica nodded in agreement with her. I nodded and sighed. They were right. I've been through a lot of bad things but in truth, there are so many good ones and I've just been overlooking them.  
"You're right guys…It's just really really…painful… I mean, I keep asking myself, why didn't I go with them?" I said tearing up slightly. I want to be with them so bad, every day is filled with terrible longing. "I just want to know why I'm not there, with them. I mean, what purpose do I have here except to train, work, to be alive? What's the point of living, if almost everything worth living for is taken away from you?" I asked. I felt like there was no reason to keep going sometimes. Lloyd was the only thing I had worth living for, and when he brought Jessica and Michelle here them. But now they're leaving, and I don't know when I'll get to see them again. It's scary.

I felt myself being hugged by my two best friends, and I felt slightly better. "Don't worry, we'll call you every day!" Michelle said. Then she glanced at Jessica and she shrugged.  
"I can sneak outside, as if my parents would ever notice anyway," she replied to the questioning look that Michelle gave her. Then she looking at the time. "I should get going now though." Jessica stood up as well as Michelle.  
"Same. Talk to you later Loral," they said as they walked out and I followed. The Bounty was landed so that they could get off. I watched as the two jumped off and I waved good-bye to them. They turned around for a second and waved back then turned around and headed their separate ways. I already miss them.

I sat down on the couch and picked up a book that I had meant to finish reading but hadn't gotten the chance. I've always loved reading. It helps you get out of the real world, and the happy endings are a comforting way to get away from the sad endings of real life. I continued to slowly scan down the page, paying careful attention to each paragraph. I flipped the page and started on the next.  
I had been reading for a while when I suddenly felt the couch move and someone's body brush lightly against my side. I glanced up quickly and saw Lloyd next to me. "Hi," I mumbled, still in the book world. I subconsciously heard him laugh quietly which caused me to lightly slap him, but there was a smile on my face. I felt his arm go around my shoulders and pull me closer to him.

"How are you?" he asked me. Not looking up I answered,  
"I'm fine… I just wish they could've stayed…" I mumbled, still reading. His hand gently squeezed my shoulder.  
"You have me, right?" Lloyd replied. I nodded at that and smiled. I let out a sigh and closed my book. I decided to come back to the real world. Sometimes that can be much more interesting than the fictional world.  
"Yeah, I do," I answered smiling. "I just really miss my family…I wish I could've gone with them." I felt Lloyd nodding his head above me.  
"I know… I really miss my father too…family is something you can never replace. There will always be that pain. But someday, the hole will be mended, and you'll still remember them, but with happiness that they're safe," he told me. I nodded. That thought was encouraging. I know that they're in a better place now.  
"You're right. And, even though I wish they were still here, I wouldn't be here with you. I have no idea what kinds of adventures life may hold, and they all may come about because of this. That's the odd thing about life. One bad thing can lead to another good thing, or the other way around. But there's always a way out, things will always change. I just wish I knew what some of those changes were…"

Little did I know that even more changes would be heading my way. More sorrow, more pain. Dangerous, dark, evil things were about to arise, and I would be part of the reason they had arisen. I would be blamed, lost, scorned and forgetting. And that is hardly the start of it. I would also find a new strength. When or what that may be, I didn't know, but at the end of my sentence when talking to Lloyd, I had a strange feeling that all these things would come crashing on top of me. The question was, would I break under the pressure of it?

* * *

 **The End**

 **Hey guys! Yes, this is the end of that fanfiction! True, it was short, but I think it was pretty good, was it not? The sequel should be out soon, so keep an eye out for it! It's going to be called 'The Rise of Thaddeus.'  
We'll definitely being seeing more of Jessica and Michelle too! And even Rosabelle, who only showed up for a little bit. Rosabelle is not my OC, she belongs fully to my younger, eight-year-old sister, Rachel.  
I hope you all enjoyed this story! Almost this entire series is based off of lego games that my brother and my sister played and they will continue as we play. XD So a lot of the credit of this series goes to my two siblings, Rachel and Ethan! They are awesome. ****  
Now that is all I have to say for today!**

 **Review:**

 **MMM: Thank you, and yes, so it seems. Maybe in the sequel, maybe not. (hehehe) You'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
